Secret Warriors Vol 1 28
| StoryTitle1 = Wheels Within Wheels (Part 5) | Synopsis1 = Nick Fury visits Contessa Valentina Allegra De Fontaine in captivity in Berlin. The latter asks him what he has done. He says one thing, "I won." Simply put, when Magadan plugged in the Legacy tech from that box she gave Leviathan, he was unaware of that fact that Fury controlled the system, feeding the Leviathan warriors more energy than necessary, essentially shortening their lifespans, causing them to self-destruct. The only one left is Orion, who has a thousand life times to burn out, but he's just one man. De Fontaine then laments that everything she has worked for has been for nothing. She then admits that she turned herself in so he could find her. Two days later, Dum Dum Dugan and Jasper Sitwell are released from their UN cell. They get in a car with Fury John Garrett and discuss their plans for the future. Later, Quake reads Fury's letter, which conveys his regrets to her and asks for forgiveness. Inspired, she and Druid reunite the Secret Warriors and joining up with Team Black and the Howling Commandos. Once they are assembled, Quake asks everyone if they are ready to save the world. At Arlington, Dum Dum points Steve Rogers to where Fury is: his statue after his supposed death. Rogers tells Fury that what has done was risky and refuses to let him do it again. Fury agrees to his terms. Rogers then expresses his grievances for the death of Mikel. However, he reminds Fury of his speech from back in WWII about how one man can make all the difference. He admits that while he wasn't around for the end of the war, Fury was and commends him as that one man. They then say their goodbye. Rogers returns to Dum Dum, who admits that Fury is planning on springing De Fontaine out of jail. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** *** *** *** *** *** ** Team Black *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Cyborgs * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** United Nations White Box Facility *** **** ***** ****** Steve Rogers's memorial *** ** ** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Over two years in the making, see how everything ends after last month's shocking conclusion. What will happen to Nick Fury? Who lives? Who dies? What is the stunning new direction for the remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the Marvel Universe? Find out in Secret Warriors #28 -- it's "Wheels within Wheels," Part 5: FINALE | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references below for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References